jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Legacies Before
Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Legacies Before (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険：以前の遺産 jojonokimyonaboken: Izen no Isan) Is a fan created part of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure created by None other than JojoFanN. It takes place before the events of Phantom blood, acting as a Part 0 for Jojo's Oscillated Odyssey, introducing the Joliff Bloodline. Plot The 14th century is just coming to a close. Europe is still recovering from the damage done to the black plague. Though, some whom we're infected by the black plague have miraculously survived, and gained odd abilities, those which the townspeople have deemed black magic. All these people who have practiced using their black magic were immediately burned and killed. These people were Stand Users. Eventually, their numbers grow slim, and form a society underneath the common society. These Stand users travel Europe, teaching those who have been gifted with a stand, and telling them to stay true to themselves, while also attempting to possibly integrate "wizards" into society. One of these is Jo'ziah Joestar, and Joelle Joliff. Jo'ziah Joestar is a young noble of the House of Joestar, and is also next in line after his adopted half sister, Diana Brando. He is a budding knight in training, but was one of the people who had gained their stand via black plague. Once his family finds out he was infected with the black plague, he is disowned from his family, and is adopted by his mentor, Sword teacher, Ceccolo Zeppeli. This leads Jo'ziah to attempt to get the trust of his family once more by battling in the arena, simultaneously attempting to find out Diana's Ulterior motives, and bring glory to his family name once more. Joelle Joliff is a noble of house Joliff, and her whole family was killed by the black plague. Due to how much her family has caused, she is being hunted down, and now with the addition of becoming a stand user, they have even more reason to place her head upon a pike! Joelle Must escape her near death, Jo'ziah must bring glory back to his family, all the while battling against all sorts of bizarre foes! Eventually, Joelle Joliff marries into the Joestar family, becoming Joelle Joestar. Characters Races In 14th / 15th Century Europe, several races aside from humans have been discovered, and are usually secretive and elusive. They are as follows. Items And Trinkets Important Locations Important Events Chapters 1-3: Jo'ziah Is Disowned. Chapters 4-6: Jo'ziah Is Adopted by Ceccolo, and meets Joelle Joliff. Chapters 8-10: Main Cast V.S Julius E.O Speedwagon. Chapter 11: Julius Turns Over A New Leaf. Chapter 12: Diana Reveals her Plan to Main Cast, before having them exiled from Town. Chapters 13-17: Diana Searches for Soldiers, Meanwhile, Main Cast searches for The Proving Ground. Chapter 18: Diana Assembles her Fighters, sending them after the Main Cast. Chapters: 19-21: Main Cast V.S Hamilton Wiloughbye. Chapter: 22: Main Cast Finds Promised Ground, and Julius and Jo'ziah Enter fighting grounds. Chapter 23: Main Cast Are defeated in Fighting Ground, and Take Lynn Pendleton with her as well. Chapter 24: Main Cast Encounters Clifton Avdol, who joins them. Chapters 25-28: Main Cast V.S Bathilde Ekslund and Meet Asdis Loh Chapter 29: Asdis Loh Brings them to Dichot, helping them train. Chapters 30-32: Main Cast Encounters Ronnie James, Learning the Legend of The Lance Of Dreams, and training. Chapter 33: Main Cast Returns to Proving Grounds, and Encounter Blythe Vanne Stroheim, also, Lynn Betrays Main cast. Chapter 34-36: 3-Way-Battle through Lynn Pendleton, Cecelius Sawne, and Main Cast Chapter 37: Main Cast searches for the Lance of Dreams, and it's wielder Chapter 38: Main Cast Finds Roar Ulf, wielder of the Lance of Dreams, and all of main cast are sliced, increasing their abilities. Chapter 39-43: Main Cast V.S Roar Ulf, and later, Main cast, and Roar Ulf, vs Baghator Alp . Chapters 44-46: Roar Ulf leads Main Cast through land, being attacked by Bathilde Ekslund, and Coraliss Anum. Chapter 47: Asdis Loh and Dichot Return to assist Main Cast in Fight, preparing to raid Joestar Castle. Chapters 48-50: Main Cast, Asdis Loh, Dichot, and Dagmar Ohmin raid castle, after Dagmar Joins in Chapter 49. Chapter 51: Dagmar Spreads rumours about Diana, getting town to side with Main cast Chapter 52-57: Main Cast, Asdis Loh, and Dichot V.S Ser Ernest Ains Chapter: 55: Blythe Vanne Stroheim Dies :( Chapter 56: Main Cast Find Diana, while recieving support from parents, and Town Chapter 57-65: Main Cast V.S Diana Brando Chapter 63: Ceccolo Dies Chapters 67-70: Epilogue, Jo'ziah nearly kills himself, but ends up rehabilitating, marries Joelle Joliff, happily ever after, woohoo!!11!11!! Trivia * Most, if not all of the stand names are named after classical songs. Category:Jojo's Oscillated Odyssey